Only Human
by Orb Dancer Yasha
Summary: This is a twisted idea of mine where Sango fells in love with the human side Inu-Yasha only.
1. Default Chapter

Only Human  
  
By: Victoria Brown  
  
~This is my first Inu-Yasha fanfic so be kind. I have my own thoughts about the show and I like  
  
to find new ideas that no one or very few people might think of. This is a pure love story with  
  
an evil twist to it because I'm evil.~  
  
His white hair had turned to black like it did once every 28 nights. He hated to be left so weak thanks to his human side  
  
but now at least he had a few companions to keep him safe in his weak stage. He noticed she was staring at him but  
  
she turned her head away.   
  
"What are you staring at?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Nothing much but I like your new hair color," Sango said.  
  
"Thank the gods it does last long," Inu-Yasha ran his declawed hands through it.  
  
He been the only half demon she ever seen trasformed in front of her and she found she could get use to his new look.  
  
Inu-Yasha would stay up the whole night to watch for demons if they came for him. The night sky was clear and with   
  
no moon he missed it. The shining orb had comforted him when he felt alone. She sat around the fire while the boy-fox and  
  
ex-monk had fallen asleep in the middle of the night. She stared on the flames thinking of the strange twist her life had  
  
taken.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sango asked.  
  
"Why Kagome went back to her own time when she knew this was going to happen tonight," Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What do you expect from someone that lives in the future and that has her own family? Our present is her   
  
past, she said once it was anciect history," Sango stroked the fire with a stick.  
  
"She cares about us and this time, it sounds like you question that," Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I don't doubt that fact but she has an other life in other time. Do you think she wants to   
  
live here after we found all the shards and kill Naraku? She will go back to her home and  
  
family to live out the rest of her live maybe if we are lucky she will remember us from other   
  
time," Sango wiped a tear away.  
  
"Don't talk like that I don't like it," Inu-Yasha saw a falling star and wished upon it.  
  
"I'm sorry but one day we will face it and I hope it does happen that way. At least then  
  
Naraku will be dead and my people can rest in death. All I have ever wanted was peace  
  
that's why I fight," Sango smiled.  
  
Inu-Yasha sensed she was staring at him and he in turned stared back, looking for answers.  
  
He didn't want to think about the future but he knew she was right. He loved the girl from   
  
the future but it would not work out for the two of them in the long run. All he had was the  
  
here and now so that's what he would spend his time thinking of. He figured let the future  
  
take care of it's stupid self.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter Two

Only Human  
  
Chapter Two~ Stupid Present  
  
By: Victoria Brown  
  
*The time of writing this chapter I have only read manga 1-4 and 14 so some of the info might be wrong so if it is please let me. I will go back and change it.*  
  
The cat demon was purring while it's human stoked it's soft head. She had followed the human clan of demon slayers for centuries until every last demon was dead. Sango had been given the treasure of her family at the young age of six when her mother had died giving birth to her brother. The special cat had been passed down in her family from mother to daughter for generations. The little girl renamed the cat after her mother so that she could still hear her name.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched the pair thinking only if Kagome was a pet she would never leave his side. He noticed the cat sniffing the air catching the scent of someone or something. The wind picked up causing the small fire to blow out. He jumped when he heard a faint howling coming from the darkness. The sleeping pair never woke up from the sounds or from the fire dieing out.  
  
"Inu-Yasha I don't like what I am feeling," Sango stood up.  
  
"I think it would be best if we wait and see what is out there before we move," Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Kilala, do you sense anything out there?" Sango asked.  
  
The cat changed form answering the question of it's owner. Inu-Yasha saw a shadow move in the dim night under a nearby tree. Sango catch sight of movement in the branches she pulled her weapon out waiting to strike. He walked slowly a few feet when a small bird flew down circling his head. The creature spitted at Inu-Yasha causing him to fell. Sango knew the demon bird was basically harmless and started to laugh when the bird did the something to her. Kilala caught the bird with one bite and going off to eat her prey in private. Sango was cover from the shoulder down with the substance she hopped around trying to get it off.  
  
"It's not that funny is it?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Shut up, that damn creature is harmless expect for this defense maneuver," Sango lost her footing.  
  
She fell to ground with layer of human flesh has a cushion. The pair was stuck to the ground with the only part of their bodies that was free to move were their heads. The calamity that had befallen the two was they would be stuck for two hours   
  
until the sun rose when he would change back into a half demon. The ex-monk and fox-boy never stirred by the situation Kilala came back to find her owner kissing Inu-Yasha. Kilala's mouth was cover with the sticking substance so the cat sat down to guard her owner.   
  
Sango was glad she at least hadn't fallen on the ex-monk or she might have been the one to have his child. Inu-Yasha had only kissed one other human and she had been dead for 50 years. He found her lips soft and with not being able to move he figured it was better then being stuck inside a monster's stomach like the last time he had been human. She had never thought of the dog-demon in a way girl thinks about a boy of the same age. She was raised to believe that humans where never to touch a demon in a way that might lead to a having offspring. She still held that believe enough through she thought of him in a respectful way. He was half demon but this time he was only human so she softly kissed him back.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I know my chapters are to short but I wrote has the ideas come and I sift through the story until I can see it clearly in my mind. 


End file.
